Illuminating
by whatabeautifulmess
Summary: Ten drabbles featuring unusual Nextgen pairings. Slash, femslash, cousincest. Chapter ten - RoxanneLucy
1. The Impossibility of Grandchildren

_Ten drabbles featuring unusual NextGen pairings._

_Chapter One: JamesScorpius_

* * *

><p>Their parents would go ape-shit if they knew. Well, not James' so much, but Scorpius' dad would blow his top. A) his son was <em>gay? <em>And B) he was going out with the blood-traitor Potter brat? Draco respected Harry and they were civil, but this was a step too far. Astoria would just becry the impossibility of grandchildren.

But they wanted to make it work because they were James and Scorpius, y'know? They fought, they were dysfunctional as hell; but they were right, they were _perfect - _neither of them would give the other the satisfaction of their being anything less.

* * *

><p><em>Please R&amp;R, and let me know what you think.<em>

_I do not own any of the characters, merely the words and the idea. _


	2. Experiments

_Ten drabbles featuring unusual NextGen pairings._

_Chapter two: RoxanneDominique_

* * *

><p>They started off as an experiment. They were both curious, and who better to experiment with than each other? They were cousins, they were comfortable; it was never ment to be anything more.<p>

But somewhere amongst the tentative kisses and fumbling fingers there was love, and then there was Roxanne and Dominique - and neither of them wanted to stop experimenting.

* * *

><p><em>Please R&amp;R - reviews make my day :)<em>


	3. Opposites Shouldn't Always Attract

_Ten drabbles featuring unusual NextGen pairings._

_Chapter three: LouisFred_

* * *

><p>No one really expected them to work, they were just so different, It went far beyond opposites attracting - sometimes that just <em>couldn't <em>be true.

Louis was tiny, bubbly but insecure - just a Hufflepuff.

Fred was your typical Gryffindor - brave, oh so brave, but mischievious and not big on common sense.

No one really expected them to work, but somehow, _they did._

* * *

><p><em>Please leave a review :)<em>


	4. Fire Bright in Darkness

_Ten drabbles featuring unusual NextGen pairings._

_Chapter four: RoseLucy_

* * *

><p>Everytime she touched her, it felt wrong. Lucy was so pure, so bright. She blazed like wildfire and her hair had nothing on her heart.<p>

Rose, by contrast, was a black hole, pulling light towards her and obliterating it. She didn't want to be the one to put out Lucy's light.

* * *

><p><em>Please review - they're all appreciated, so much.<em>


	5. Just Friends

_Ten drabbles featuring unusual NextGen pairings._

_Chapter five: AlbusScorpius_

* * *

><p>To the rest of the world, they were nothing more than friends. Best friends, friends who were almost impossibly close and shared everything, but just friends. No one suspected that they shared more than just secrets, that there were kisses and passion and love in the mix as well; and they wouldn't have it any other way.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Please R&amp;R and let me know what you think.<em>


	6. She Should Have Know Better

_Ten drabbles featuring unusual NextGen pairings._

_Chapter six: MollyVictoire_

* * *

><p>Victoire should have known better, should have known that something like this might happen. She was the oldest, after all. Sure, Molly was the smart one, the sensible Ravenclaw, but she was only fourteen. Victoire should have realised they might do something stupid like fall in love.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Please leave a review - they make my day :)<em>


	7. Adventurers

_Ten drabbles featuring unusual NextGen pairings_

_Chapter seven: LorcanHugo_

* * *

><p>When he was with him, he felt brave and courageous. He wanted to explore with him, everywhere and everything. Lorcan made him feel adventurous, and that was something he wanted to hold on to, because he wasn't used to it. All he knew was his parents' safe, steady marriage. They fought, sure, but they never changed the routine or tried something different. With Lorcan, there was no such thing as a routine, and Hugo was always left pleasantly breathless after another one of their adventures.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Leave a review. Please?<em>


	8. Overwhelming

_Ten drabbles featuring unusual Nextgen pairings._

_Chapter eight: LilyRose_

* * *

><p>Whenever she was with Lily, every sensation was overwhelming. Every sight and sound and smell overcame her until she could barely think straight. Lily drove her crazy, left her dizzy and breathless and furious; but she loved her all the same and wanted nothing less than to lose her.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Short, but hopefully sweet - leave a review telling me what you think?<em>


	9. Human

_Ten drabbles featuring unusual NextGen pairings._

_Chapter nine: LysanderTeddy_

* * *

><p>Everyone expected so <em>much<em> from Teddy, all the time. His Gran was always telling him about his parents, how they died to defeat Lord Voldemort and how he had to live up to them; Victoire always took and never gave; and Lily's adoring gaze was like the weight of the world on his shoulders.

But when he was with Lysander, he could just be Teddy, just be human. There was no pressure, no expectation when he was with him. They could just be _Teddy and Lysander._

* * *

><p><em>I do not own the song Human by Darren Criss, which inspired his drabble. Like I could be that awesome and gorgeous.<em>

_Please leave a review; I want to know what you think!_


	10. Not Serious at All

_Ten drabbles featuring unusual NextGen pairings._

_Chapter ten: RoxanneLucy_

* * *

><p>They both swore there was nothing more to it. Their relationship was purely physical, chemical, no emotions involved. They weren't serious about each other at all, what gave you that idea? Theirs was a relationship of convenience.<p>

But when Roxanne caught Lucy kissing Consuela Hernandez in the Leaky Cauldron after work, the fight was incredible. Roxanne screamed herself hoarse, but still refused to admit that, maybe, she _did _care after all.

* * *

><p><em>Final chapter - I hope you've enjoyed it.<em>

_Please leave a review telling me what you thought :)_


End file.
